Sarah Silverman
Sarah Kate Jane Anastasia Silverman (ur. 1 grudnia 1970 w Bedford) – amerykańska satyryczka, artystka komedii typu stand-up, pisarka i aktorka żydowskiego pochodzenia. Zadebiutowała na scenie w wieku 17 lat. Jej satyra dotyka społecznych tabu i kontrowersyjnych tematów jak rasizm, seksizm i religia. Biografia Sarah Silverman urodziła się 1 grudnia 1970 roku w rodzinie żydowskiej o polskim pochodzeniu, jako córka Beth Ann O’Hary i Donalda Silvermana. Aktorka ma trzy siostry: rabinkę Susan Abramowitz, aktorkę Laurę Silverman oraz scenarzystkę Jodyne Silverman. Satyryczne występy Silverman dotykają problemów religijnych, etnicznych oraz seksualnych. Jej występy często uważane są za rasistowskie. W 2007 roku podczas prowadzenia gali MTV Video Awards publicznie poniżyła Paris Hilton, twierdząc, że Specjalnie dla Paris strażnicy pomalują więzienne kraty, tak, aby przypominały penisy. We wrześniu 2007 roku, Sarah Silverman drwiła z synów amerykańskiej piosenkarki Britney Spears mówiąc: Czy widzieliście synów Britney? Mój Boże, to najukochańsze pomyłki jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam! Chłopcy są prawie tak słodcy jak ta ogolona wagina, która ich wydała na świat!. Filmografia * 2013: Comedy Central Roast of James Franco * 2012: Ralph Demolka (Wreck-It Ralph) jako Wandelopa (głos) * 2008: Have Tig at Your Party (ona sama) * 2008: Buried Life, The (ona sama) * 2007: Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project (ona sama) * 2007: Futurama: Bender’s Big Score! jako Michelle (głos) * 2007: Fired! (ona sama) * 2007: Super High Me (ona sama) * 2006: I Want Someone to Eat Cheese with jako Beth * 2006: Szkoła dla drani (School for Scoundrels) jako Becky * 2006: Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner (ona sama) * 2006: The Sarah Silverman Program., jako Sarah Silverman * 2005: Aristocrats, The jako ona sama * 2005: American Dad! jako Striptizerka (głos) (gościnnie) * 2005: Comedy Central Roast of Pamela Anderson (ona sama) * 2005: Rent jako Alexi Darling * 2005: Sarah Silverman: Jesus is Magic jako ona sama * 2005: Danny Roane: First Time Director jako Sarah * 2005: Robot Chicken jako Pamela Anderson (głos) * 2004: Ekipa (Entourage) jako ona sama (gościnnie) * 2004: Nobody’s Perfect * 2004: Supermarket jako ona sama * 2004: Pilot Season jako Susan Underman * 2004: Hair High jako Cherri (głos) * 2003: Uncensored Comedy: That’s Not Funny jako ona sama * 2003: Frasier jako Jane (2003) (gościnnie) * 2003: Szkoła Rocka (School of Rock, The) jako Patty * 2002: Królik Greg (Greg the Bunny) jako Alison Kaiser * 2002: Saddle Rash jako Hanna Headstrong (głos) * 2002: TV’s Most Censored Moments jako ona sama * 2002: The Perfect Pitch, jako narrator (głos) * 2002: Detektyw Monk jako Marci Maven (gościnnie) * 2002: Strippers Pole jako aktorka * 2002: Crank Yankers jako Hadassah Guberman (głos) * 2002: V.I.P. jako Lucy Stanton (gościnnie) * 2001: Black Days * 2001: Comedy Central Presents: The N.Y. Friars Club Roast of Hugh Hefner (ona sama) * 2001: Wielki podryw (Heartbreakers) jako Linda * 2001: Powiedz, że to nie tak (Say It Isn’t So) jako Gina * 2001: Ewolucja (Evolution) * 2000: Z księżyca spadłeś? (What Planet Are You From?) jako kobieta w samolocie (niewymieniony w czołówce) * 2000: Desperaci (Way of the Gun, The) jako Raving Bitch * 2000: Rocky Times jako Kate * 2000, 2007: Futurama jako Michelle (głos) (gościnnie) * 2000: Ofiary losu (Screwed) jako Hillary * 1999: Wczorajsza noc (Late Last Night) jako Jen * 1999: Smog * 1999: Kawaler (Bachelor, The) jako Carolyn * 1998: Pechowa przesyłka (Overnight Delivery) jako Turran * 1998: Sposób na blondynkę (There’s Something About Mary) jako Brenda * 1997: Naga Prawda (The Naked Truth) jako Ali Walters (gościnnie) * 1997: Kroniki Seinfelda (Seinfeld) jako Emily (gościnnie) * 1997: JAG – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako porucznik Schiparelli (gościnnie) * 1997: Brotherly Love jako Rosa (gościnnie) * 1996–1998: Larry Sanders Show, The jako Wendy Traston (gościnnie) * 1996: Star Trek: Voyager jako Rain Robinson (gościnnie) * 1995–1997: Mr. Show with Bob and David (różne postacie) Linki zewnętrzne * * * en:Sarah Silverman it:Sarah Silverman pt-br:Sarah Silverman ru:Сара Сильверман Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy